I Love You
by iffyakaprincess
Summary: A Larry Stylinson Fic


**A/N: Hi :) This is my first one shot that has smut so if you're not into that i suggest you not continue reading. I would absolutely love some reviews. Hope its good and worth you time reading it.**

I slumped to the floor, sobs wracking my body. _Why? Why are people just so mean? what have I ever done to them? _Ever since I have told the media about being gay, I have people bullying me. I would get tweets saying_, _'people like you don't deserve to live. why are you still alive?!' or I would get the occasional 'Fucking faggot. The band would be better without you.' but the ones that hurt the most were '_You're not attractive, funny or interesting, and now you're gay? good luck finding someone to love you..'_

And what made it worse was since I came out, Louis has been more distant. Every time I tried to catch his eye he would look away, he would avoid me at every turn unless it was necessary. And the thing that hit a sore spot was, he was being more affectionate with the rest of the boys, especially Liam. They would just stare at each other for a couple of minutes just absorbing the beauty of each other. Trying to memorize every detail of the other boys' face.

In the last week, It was as if Harry didn't exist. He was forgotten by Louis his 'best friend', Liam was too busy being attracted by Louis's charm and Niall and Zayn were away on vacation to see their family. So Harry was left all alone with no-one to tell his problems to, no-one to take his mind off how Louis wold never love him and how no-one was there to see him slowly falling into depression.

_No. I will NOT become depressed. I refuse to become weak and let people bother me, _and with that thought I jumped up and washed my face in the sink. 'I need to tell Lou that I love him, and will love him like no-one else will ever be able to love him. And so what if he rejects me? I have nothing to lose. I mean I'm in the fucking lowest place a man could ever be' I laughed a mirthless bitter laugh.

I walked into my room, and put on some snug fitting faded dark blue jeans and a 'Jack Wills' purple jumper. I ran down the flight of stairs and began humming a song to get over my nervousness. I jumped into my Porsche and drove like a madman to Liam's house where he was staying while Liam was away at his mother's house for 3 days. _**Isn't he lovely, Isn't he wonderful, Isn't he precious, Isn't he pretty, truly the angels best, boy im so happy, you have been heaven blessed, I can't believe what god has done, Isn't he lovely made from love.**_

_****_I'm sure that i passed the speed limit by at least 20km and i really didn't give a flying fuck. Getting to Lou before dark Is my main priority. When I was right next to Liam's house, I parked of the garage and bolted out the car and not bothering to close the door. I rushed up the stairs and just as i was about to pound on the door I found it already slightly open. _Ummm..should the door be open? I wondered to myself what if someone is robbing the house? Just as the thought ran through my head I dismissed the idea. Louis was notorious for forgetting to close doors and shit like that so I wasnt really worried._

'Louis? Louis? You here buddy?' I said, looking around the neat house. Just as i was about to call for Louis I heard moans coming from the bathroom. The sound kept ringing in my ears and I prepared myself to see Liam and Louis having sex, but there was always that chance that Louis was all alone. It was that thought that motivated me to get my feet moving and peering inside the bathroom.

Absolutely nothing could have readied me for what I saw. Louis was in the bathtub had about 3/4 of the bathtub filled with water. There were a few bubbles floating and there was a fruity smell coming from the bathtub. But the thing that instantly caught my eye was Louis's hand that was gripping his erection tightly thrusting his hip up to meet his hand, thrust for thrust. Louis's back arched, his eyes screwed shut tightly and his teeth were digging into his bottom lip so hard there were a few blood drops here and there. 'Harry...Ung...Harryyy' and while moaning my name, he came hard. There was a huge mess all over his abdomen and chest.

All that just happened in the last 10 minutes left me stunned. He had an orgasm while shouting my name which meant he was thinking about me while jerking off. That made me fill up with so much hope and happiness that my heart could have exploded. I let out a sigh of happiness that was apparently loud enough for Louis to hear. I have never seen him move so quickly in my life. One second he was lying in the bathtub, next he was all the way across the room with a light fluffy green towel covering his dick. 'Holy shit Harry! What the hell do you think you're doing here?!' he yelled at me.

I should have understood that it was panic talking and not Louis but that didn't make his tone sting any less. 'Oh. So I can no longer to visit my best friend that has avoided me for the past week?' I snapped back hotly.

'OF COURSE YOU'RE ALLOWED TO VISIT ME. BUT NOT WHEN IM IN THE BATH DOING MY PRIVATE STUFF! AND YOU SHOULD HAVE AT LEAST CALLED BEFORE COMING OVER' his face suddenly began getting redder and reader.

'WELL HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT WHEN YOU NEVER PICK UP THE PHONE WHEN I CALL YOU? YOU THINK THAT I DIDNT NOTICE YOU AVOIDING ME? HUH? WHATS ALL THAT ABOUT? I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND, BUT OBVIOUSLY I WAS JUST A SUBSTITUTE FOR LIAM,' jealousy began clouding my brian. I couldn't help but imagine what Liam and Louis do behind closed doors. How it should be me kissing him and how it should be me making him feel good.

'I KNEW I SHOULDNT HAVE COME. I DON'T KNOW WHAT I EXPECTED FROM COMING HERE.' with frustrated tears streaming down my face, i turned around and walked out the bathroom and heading for the door. Suddenly someone grabbed my hand and pushed to the floor. It took me a moment to realize that I was pinned under Louis...A very naked and clearly aroused Louis. 'I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I avoided you because I had feelings for you that I wasn't sure you'd reciprocate. I was afraid that you only liked me as a friend. So I went to Liam and told him...everything..and he said that me and him would act like lovers around you, and if you had feelings for me you would jump my bones so i was all for it. But you only seemed to get angry and moody so I planned to tell you tomorrow but here you are now so..' He stared deeply into my eyes as if searching for my feeling. 'I love you' I whispered.

His eyes widened. 'Haz I-' I cut him off with a heated kiss, stopping him from breaking my heart any further. The kiss was full of lust and love from my part. I put my hands into his hair and tugged, swallowing the moan that he inadvertently let out. The kiss began getting sloppy and I twisted under Lou until I was on top. I slid down his body until i was eye level with his throbbing erection. 'Wha- unghhh' he bang moaning very loudly as I took him in my mouth. His dick tasted slightly salty but more like fruits, it looked like it was 9 1/2 inches long and 6 inches in diameter. It stretched my mouth to the max. It made me feel pleased to know that i was making the man of my dreams feel this much pleasure, making him moan like I'm the only one capable of making him feel good.

I sucked the head of his dick and licked the base of his dick and taking his whole length down my throat and let go of his erection with a _pop_. 'Why did you stop  
?' Lou moaned. I ignored him and spread his legs wider to get better access to his hole. 'Hurry Haz. I need release!' 'Your wish is my command Mr Tomlinson' I grinned before spitting on my hand to lubricate my penis and Louis aching hole.

'Promise me that if It hurts you'll tell me.' I said, barely holding in my control. I might be desperate, but i would rather have not have Lou with a painful ass for the next week. 'I promise! Now fuck me already!' Louis groaned while pumping his dick. I slapped his hand away and thrust into him. Louis screamed loudly. I instantly stopped moving, dreading hurting him more. Just as i was about to ask if he was okay he moaned 'Hit there again.' I sighed in relief that he was okay. Not one to deny my lovers anything, I thrust back into Louis, hitting his prostate dead-on. Lou's insides became tighter and warmer, I moved harder and faster, my orgasm approaching fast. 'Lo-Lou! I'm going to cum soon,' I panted into his hair. 'Cum inside me,' and with the dirtiest look possible, he pumped his erection fast. I bent down and locked lips with my new lover and thrust in one last time before I came inside Lou. That was all the motivation needed for Lou to orgasm himself. After 6 spurts, Louis slumped back on the floor, panting.

'Harry?'

'Yeah babe?'

I heard Lou taking a deep breath before saying, 'I love you.'

My eyes widened as I turned to look at Lou. I never felt happier than I did that moment. I kissed him ferociously, 'I love you too.'


End file.
